Tomorrow's Hope
by Leesulah
Summary: The Four Warriors of Light are on a journey to destroy the evil that is ShinRa Electric Power Company. Each possessing the four crystals of Courage, Friendship, Wisdom, and Love. With AVALANCHE and Sephiroth's help, will they prevail on this dark journey?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know what you're all thinking. Making another story? You still have to finish Disastrous Meeting! I know, I know, I'm horrible, so let's get this over with shall we?

Sephiroth/Kagome is the pairing. I can't help it... they're too cute together~ =w= It's a little different too, since Sephiroth and Sesshomaru are all mushed into one character.

Ikou ze!

**Disclaimer: **I no own FFVII or InuYasha and anything that entails to them. I only own this little plot, and other things that you'll see later on.

**Tomorrow's Hope**

Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

><p><em>The Light of the Four,<em>

_Destined to end this eternal strife,_

_Hath crystals that privy thee._

_Thy path is e'er a plague._

_Only when fulfilled will thus_

_Bid adieu._

_Whence hope doth return,_

_Upon tomorrow's horizon._

A baby's shrill cry echoed in a paper-walled room, bringing relieved smiles to two newly made parents. They turned to kiss each other, both not noticing a lavender glow fading through the cracks of the babe's enclosed fist.

"What will we name her?"

The man seemed to contemplate for a moment with a thoughtful expression. "Hm... How about... Kagome?"

The woman blinked at the oddity of the name, "What an unusual name! But... I want our daughter to have a unique name. Kagome it is." A tender look came over her face as she smiled gently at the baby in her arms. "Our Kagome."

* * *

><p>A Wutai couple, dressed formally, strolled down an brightly lit street as they maneuvered around seas of people while pushing a white stroller along. People paused minutely to look at them curiously before going back their original paths. Large, clean buildings rose up to greet the trio as they continued on their walk to the center of the town, ShinRa Manufacturing Works Headquarters. The couple visibly straightened as their destination appeared in front of them. They nodded at each other in silent agreement and continued on.<p>

Cool air wafted out as they passed through automatic sliding doors into the large edifice when they finally reached their destination.

"Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, if you would please come this way." A secretary came up to greet the couple as they stopped in middle of the entrance hall. Glancing at each other, they nodded in assent before following after. As they stepped into an elevator and waited to go up, happy gurgling noises came from the stroller. Mrs. Higurashi leaned over and cooed quietly to the baby in an attempt to silence it. However, the doors slid open before she could completely stop the noisy gurgling. The woman sighed as she resumed pushing the stroller into a large office.

"...Be silent Sephiroth! This is highly unbecomi-" The voice abruptly stopped as the owner of it turned around sharply to glare at the newcomers.

"-unbecoming of you, Professor Hojo. Sit down and shut up. You're in the presence of two very high officials." A short stout older man snarled at the other occupant of the room before switching to the bemused guests. "Please, have a seat. We would like to discuss a few things with you."

If the Wutai man felt any shock at his quick change in demeanor, he was hiding it very well. "What kinds of things, President Shinra?" He asked as he and his wife sat in two comfortably padded chairs. Mrs. Higurashi pulled the baby out of the stroller and onto her lap, bouncing her lightly on her thigh. Shinra took a long draw from his fat cigar, creating a moment of tenseness.

"We would like for your daughter, Kagome, to keep our little boy here, Sephiroth, some company as he grows."

Now, Mr. Higurashi was no stranger when it came to ulterior motives. It was painfully obvious to him that Shinra wanted his beloved daughter and Sephiroth to be in wedlock when they grew older. He knew what arranged marriages were like, his being one of them, but he was lucky. He and his wife had fallen in love with each other. He wasn't so sure about Kagome and the boy. "I'm not sure about this..."

"Oh, it'll be fine, Ichiro. I'm sure this will be good for Kagome, right?" Mrs. Higurashi completely blew off his refusal before it could even come out. He sighed, rubbing his temples in exasperation.

"I guess it's okay," Ichiro regretfully consented. "Alright, Kagome can be with Sephiroth, but..!" He cut off whatever President Shinra was going to say, gazing sharply into said man's eyes. "Only if she will not be harmed in any way, shape, or form, or manipulated."

"Mr. Higurashi, why must you be so mistrustful of us? We would never do anything to harm little Kagome's well-being." President Shinra gestured his cigar harmlessly at the baby in Mrs. Higurashi's arms, Ichiro following with suspicious eyes. "In fact, why not introduce them now?" He motioned for Professor Hojo to bring Sephiroth up to Kagome. "I'm sure it would be beneficial to both of the children."

The Wutai man watched with carefully guarded eyes as his wife took the male babe into her free arm. Kagome seemed to feel the other's presence, for she reached out with her little pudgy hand to grab Sephiroth's. A slight glow seemed to surround the two babes, and Mr. Higurashi squinted his dark brown eyes in an attempt to see it better. However, the light soon faded and he subtly glanced around the room to check if anyone else had seen the spectacle. No one else seemed to have, as Professor Hojo was currently arguing one-sidedly with President Shinra (he was simply smoking his cigar carelessly while watching the town from below out his window), and his wife was looking at them in confusion. He sighed in relief and vowed to himself to never speak of that to anyone so long as his heart was still beating. Glancing back down, Ichiro watched in slight fascination as Sephiroth's cool green eyes silently shifted over to stare at Kagome. He was a little unnerved by that, but was soon distracted by his wife's little squeal.

"Isn't it so cute? They're holding hands! And look, they're even watching each other!" Indeed they were watching each other- rather intently, he might add- with Kagome giggling happily as only a baby can, and Sephiroth strangely quiet. Ichiro found it kind of creepy how silent the silver-haired babe was. No normal baby was like that. What kind of raising was this child receiving?

"Alright, I think that's enough for today. We'll come back soon for another play-date." Mr. Higurashi stood rather suddenly, and Mrs. Higurashi looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, yes, sure thing. You can leave your daughter with the secretary at the entrance and she'll bring her up." President Shinra waved his smoldering cigar around flippantly, sitting down behind his desk in dismissal. "Hojo, get the boy."

Professor Hojo hurried forward and snatched Sephiroth from the Wutai woman's arm. She in turn looked at him with an affronted expression as she slowly strapped Kagome back into her stroller.

"With all due respect, President Shinra, I would much rather take my daughter up here myself than leave her with a woman I don't know."

Shinra glanced up from whatever paperwork he was doing in slight annoyance. "Rest assured, Mr. Higurashi, she is in very capable hands. You need not worry so needlessly."

Said Wutai man visibly hesitated before nodding his head in resignation, "Fine. I'll leave her with you, but if I find one scratch on her, there will be no more of these meetings, you hear?"

The short CEO raised a thick, blond eyebrow in contempt. "As I said before, you don't need to worry. No harm will come to the girl."

Ichiro nodded his head once more in acceptance as he and his wife walked out of the office into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Professor Hojo turned on Shinra.

"What are you thinking? That worthless baby will only deter Sephiroth's learning! He needs to-"

President Shinra raised a pudgy hand in silent command, "Be silent, Hojo. You will understand all in good time..."

The professor snarled uselessly before stomping to the elevator doors with Sephiroth in hand. "I will not allow this!"

"As if you have any say in this. You are under me, therefore, my word overrules yours, understand?"

Hojo scowled deeply as he stepped into the returned elevator. He glared defiantly at Shinra while he punched the button for the lowest floor. The doors closed on his face and the room was once again returned to its regular silent atmosphere. President Shinra took a puff from his cigar as he chuckled humorously.

"You are a fool, Hojo."

* * *

><p>AN: It's official. Hojo is a fool. President Shinra says so!

Anyways, I'd like to personally thank fan writer in disguise! ^-^ Yes, yes, you've been such a great help to me! This story was practically inspired because of hers, Otherworld. Read it if you haven't already! It's an amazing story~ =w=

Please review! I'm giving out free fudge cakes to those who do~ *Baits shamelessly*

Thanks for reading! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Tehe, thanks so much for taking the time to read the first chapter! Personally, I think I could have done _a lot _better. =w=

Thank you for reviewing: fan writer in disguise, GoldenFoxAngel, LittleNK, yami-no-tenshi Yuffie, and amaroq32!

Ready? Let's begin!

****Disclaimer: ****I no own FFVII or InuYasha and anything that entails to them. I only own this little plot, and other things that you'll see later on.

**Tomorrow's Hope**

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>The "meetings", as Higurashi Ichiro liked to call them, continued for weeks, into months, and into the first year. Kagome's first word wasn't "Dada", or "Mama", it was "Sephy". It was the same situation with Sephiroth, but he could say Kagome's whole name perfectly, oddly. They celebrated their first birthday together at the Higurashi household. One huge cake and loads of presents later, they were knocked out.<p>

Mrs. Higurashi always gushed over how cute they were when they held hands while walking around town.

Mr. Higurashi always scowled when Shinra "smiled" at his daughter and Sephiroth.

He had always been afraid that the crazy man, Hojo, would do something to his daughter, so he made a written agreement. President Shinra merely raised an eyebrow when he presented it to him, but he signed it nonetheless. Professor Hojo of course was furious about it and trashed his whole lab. He almost got fired that day.

5 years passed and Kagome and Sephiroth could now communicate very well. Sephiroth more-so than her, but it was funny when Kagome tried to copy his big words. The duo could also be very troublesome- like now, for instance. Ichiro was searching frantically around his large house for them. His wife was out shopping, so she had no idea they were even missing. Where could they _be?_

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled at the frowning silver-haired boy and motioned for him to follow her into the deep forest. "Come on! I know a really cool place for a hideout!"<p>

Sephiroth stood stonily in place, crossing his thin arms- a pose he would use many times later in his life. "Do your parents know about this?"

"No..." She now had a guilty look on her face while she scuffed her worn-out shoe in the dirt. "Come on... just this once. _Please?_" She had her puppy dog face on in 100% force. Sephiroth found his resolve crumbling to pieces at his feet- all because of that little face of hers. He could never find it in himself to refuse anything she wanted when she pulled it out on him. He sighed, running his hands through his shoulder-length hair.

"Fine... but only for a little while!" He finally consented. Kagome squealed in glee and immediately started dragging him into the forest with surprising strength. Sephiroth watched the sun-dappled ground as she babbled on about the "really cool place", nodding every once in a while to keep her appeased. Looking up when she stopped, he couldn't help but blink wide eyes in surprise.

A huge, thick tree stood surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of a myriad of flowers. The tree was dead, obviously, as it was... dead-looking (he didn't know how else to describe it) with the bottom having a little entrance to the hollow interior.

"Isn't it cool?" Kagome asked in wonder. "Let's go inside!" She tugged on his arm impatiently while he watched her struggle in amusement. She noticed this and pouted, "Stop being mean, Sephy! I _really _wanna show you the inside!"

Sephiroth chuckled and let himself be hauled into the dead tree. It wouldn't hurt to look at it himself.

"Look! The wood is all _hard_," she said, squeezing the silver and black wood to show what she meant. He canted his head and walked over to where she was standing by the entrance. This must be that putra... putrifi... His eyebrows furrowed as he stumbled over the word in his mind. Petrified! This must be petrified wood, he thought.

"Watcha thinking 'bout, Sephy?"

Said silver-haired boy glanced over at the shorter of the two. "It's called petrified wood."

"Pe-tri-fied," Kagome said slowly, testing out the new word.

Sephiroth wasn't surprised at her getting the word right the first time. He knew she was a quick learner, and always would be.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked, staring around the inside of the tree.

"Yeah. It's like a rock, so it won't be easy to break." He replied as he walked around the interior.

Kagome clapped and cheered a little, "Yay! We can make this our secret base now!"

Sephiroth couldn't help but smile at her cheerfulness. When she turned her huge grin on him, his heart practically melted at the sight. Now, he wasn't usually a touchy-feely kid, but he made an exception for this as he stepped up and wrapped his small arms around her. "Yeah, our little base."

The shorter of the two squeezed her arms around him as tightly as she could- which wasn't very much, mind you- and snuggled her head into his warm chest. Sephiroth smiled down at her warmly. It was times like these that he realized how lucky he was to be her "bestest friend" as she said. Reluctantly pulling himself away, he wrapped his larger hand in hers and led her out of their new base. "Come on, we'd better get back before your dad worries too much."

"Okay," she agreed as she intertwined her fingers with his, smiling trustingly at him. He returned another smile of his own, and walked them out of the sunny forest.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? You had me so worried!"<p>

Kagome cringed every time her dad yelled down at her. She slowly inched behind Sephiroth's back while gripping his shirt tightly between her small hands. He noticed this and stood completely in front of her.

"You're lucky your mother wasn-"

"Mr. Higurashi."

Kagome's father paused in his ranting and looked down at the one who interrupted him.

"It's my fault. We were out exploring the woods together and didn't notice the time. I'm sorry." Sephiroth bowed in apology, knowing that they still stuck to their old culture.

Ichiro sighed raggedly, raking his hands through his black hair. "You don't need to apologize, Sephiroth. I should be the one for yelling at you two. I'm sorry, musume. Will you forgive your foolish otou-san?"

Kagome nodded with tears in her eyes, "Mochiron!" She leaped into her father's arms and hugged his body like a koala would a tree. He laughed and patted her back before letting her down. Looking her straight in the eye, he put his hands on her small shoulders and crouched down to her height.

"Kagome, you can't run off without telling your mom and me where you're going. We need to know where you are so that we can find you in case something happens, alright?"

Said little black-haired girl sniffed and nodded resolutely, "Yes, otou-san."

"Good." Ichiro turned to Sephiroth next. "I know you didn't do anything wrong, but can you please remind her to warn us before?"

"I will," He acquiesced.

Kagome's father gave them both a look of satisfactory. The sound of rustling plastic bags drew the trio's attention to the front door as Mrs. Higurashi struggled through the door, arms chock full with hanging shopping bags. Ichiro's eyes bulged as he took in just how much she bought.

"Riko!"

Higurashi Riko smiled sheephishly, plopping the heavy bags onto a nearby couch. "I'm sorry; I just saw so many cute clothes that would fit Kagome and Sephiroth. I couldn't help it!"

Ichiro groaned tiredly and flopped onto a loveseat, hands covering his face. "Alright... But please, try not to spend so much next time, dear..."

"Wakatta," Riko agreed with a nod, slipping accidentally into her old language. She then ushered the children up to Kagome's room so Ichiro could rest. "Why don't you kids stay upstairs, okay?"

"Okay, mama," Kagome said, waving goodbye as her mom slipped back out the door. Turning to Sephiroth, she grinned brightly. "I can't wait to try on those clothes!"

He laughed lightly as he watched her bounce over to her bed and jump on it impatiently. "She'll be back soon. Just wait."

"I know..." She sighed while finally sitting herself down. She started fidgeting incessantly before suddenly jumping back to her feet. "Catch me!"

Sephiroth blinked in surprise when she leaped at him, but reacted quickly enough to at least wrap his arms around her as they fell backwards. She had a happy little smile on her face the whole time they were falling. Luckily there was a pink bean bag behind him to catch their fall, as he did not enjoy having the wind knocked out of him. He had noticed that she had always had an affinity for pink her whole life so far. Grimacing at that, he thought, hopefully I'll be able to get her to change favorite colors when we're older...

Her giggles brought him out of his thoughts and he glanced down at the girl snuggled down into his body. He smiled warmly as he rested a hand on top of her small black-haired head. Drowsiness seeped into mind and he closed his eyes tiredly as the long day's events caught up to him. It seemed as though Kagome was starting to feel it too when she yawned cutely, falling into a light snooze. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap, was his last thought as he burrowed down and followed her to the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>AN: And there ya have it folks: a fluffy ending! Gotta love those~ =w=

I'm still looking for someone to beta this... If anyone with good grammar, sentence/paragraph flow, and spelling is reading this, please contact me if you're willing to do it~

Please review! I like reading them! They make me feel good inside~ ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: We got a smart cookie here! Yes, I am talking about you, gemava. You were half-right about the love, friendship, courage, and wisdom. ^^ But I won't reveal any important details! You'll just have to wait for those.

I can't believe I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. =.= I most definitely won't forget this time!

Alright, alright. Here's your little chapter you greedy readers you!

**Disclaimer:** I no own FFVII or InuYasha and anything that entails to them. I only own this little plot, and other things that you'll see later on.

**Tomorrow's Hope**

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"What is that, Kagome?"<p>

Said little girl turned around with a curious gaze, "What is what, Sephy?"

"That," he nodded towards the slight shine coming out of her closed fist.

"Oh, this?" Kagome opened her hand and fiddled with the object in it fondly. "I've had it for forever. It's some kind of crystal, I think." She held it up to the sun, lavender light streaming through it instantly.

Sephiroth had no need to squint to see the fine details of the crystal, thanks to his newly Mako-enhanced eyes. In the past two years many enhancements had been made to him; enhancements to make him better, faster, stronger. If Kagome ever noticed, the most she ever did was smile and say, "My, aren't you getting strong, Sephy!"

He studied the light purple crystal squeezed between her pointer-finger and thumb with great scrutiny. It had a pure shine about it and seemed to sparkle in the light. He was sure that if it had been night, the crystal would have probably lit up the whole clearing they were in. Could this be one of the fabled materia? He pondered in wonderment. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he saw the crystal snatched from Kagome's hand.

"H-hey! Get back here, thief!" Kagome started to take off after the darkly-garbed man, but Sephiroth laid a hand on her shoulder. "Sephy! Let go! I need to get my crystal back!"

He shook his head quickly, "No. I'll be the one getting it. Hold on." With that, he took off at a clearly faster sprint than the thief's.

Kagome had never seen him run like that. Her eyes were wide as she stared at his blurred legs. How does he run like that? She thought in amazement, maybe it's all from those enhancements. She watched as he quickly overtook the thief, pinning him to the ground with his inhuman strength. "Amazing..." she breathed out.

Sephiroth gazed aloofly into the thief's furious golden eyes. His eyes narrowed at that. Golden eyes? That's a very rare iris color... He yanked back the hood covering burglar's head. His eyes nearly popped out of his head at what greeted his icy eyes.

Silver hair flashed in the sunlight while decent-sized dog-looking ears twitched angrily at being revealed. Gold eyes blazed at him all the while as he scanned the rather young-looking

thief.

How does he have silver hair... and dog ears! Sephiroth thought incredulously. And here he thought he was the only one with that hair color.

"Get the fuck off me, you prick!"

"Get rid of that foul mouth first, dog." Sephiroth bit back. He eyed up the crystal clenched in the "dog's" hands, "But hand over the crystal before that."

"The hell I will!" The dog-eared boy heatedly refused. "And I have a name! It's InuYasha, Mr. I-have-an-icicle-shoved-up-my-ass!"

…

Moments later Sephiroth had InuYasha screaming "uncle!" at the top of his lungs as he bent his arm to impossible angles. He dutifully snatched up the now-free crystal from the boy's open hand and strolled nonchalantly back to Kagome with a sadistic grin set on his otherwise cold face.

She cheered when he gently placed it back in her hand. "Thanks, Sephy!" She promptly hugged his taller figure tightly as he affectionately looped an arm around her waist while the other cradled her small head.

"It's nothing, Kagome-chan," he replied in earnest, relief at her being safe evident in his eyes.

Kagome squealed when he said her name, "Yay! You remembered some of the Wutai customs I taught you!"

"Of course I did..."

InuYasha watched with growing annoyance as the two got caught up in their own little world. Damn chick just happened to be his little girlfriend... His hand snuck into his pocket to fiddle with an unknown object. He felt the smooth planes and the sharp edges repetitively as though he knew the object like the back of his hand. Hmph... I don't know how she has that crystal, but it looks almost exactly like mine, he thought.

Glancing back at the couple one last time, he silently got up and fled to the surrounding forest. "Looks like I got some things to talk about with the perv," he said to himself quietly, disappearing unnoticed.

Sephiroth watched with suspicion when Kagome's eyes lit up with mischief. "What are you up to..."

"Race ya back home!" She tossed over her shoulder, already on a fast-paced head-start. He growled before chasing after her. He, of course, went a slower pace just to give her the illusion that she was actually winning. Yes, he was that kind. But all illusions must come to an end sooner or later...

Kagome loped the relatively short distance out with easy strides- well, as much as she could stride with her short legs. Easing herself into a good rhythm, she focused on her breathing and speed the first four-hundred meters to her home. Being a runner sure does help, she mused. She glanced back to check on Sephiroth's progress and was unsurprised to see him pretending to be slower than her. Did he think her an idiot? He always pulled out a dead sprint the last two-hundred meters. Old tricks grew boring.

Her face stretched into an evil smirk as a plan formulated in her head.

Sephiroth watched curiously as his best friend slowed down to a slow jog- a _very _slow shuffle. I could walk as fast as she's going, he thought amusedly. So walk he did.

Kagome turned her head to the side as though she were checking out the scenery. In reality, her eye facing Sephiroth was sneaking a look at him. Satisfied, she turned back to facing forward and continued to slowly jog up to the two-hundred meter mark- which was a gnarly old sakura tree. As soon as she reached it, she broke out into an all-out sprint towards her home. She heard a childish curse behind her before storming footsteps. Oh, did she have him.

The silver-haired boy groaned as he felt the heaviness in his legs. He shouldn't have walked! Focusing on the the girl ahead of him, he literally ripped up the cement sidewalk they were sprinting on as he started catching up to her. He didn't even notice until the last second that she had reached her front lawn only a split-second before he did. Growling in irritation at losing, he leaped forward and tackled her to the soft ground below them. Squeals erupted from Kagome as she was fiercely tickled in her sides.

"S-sephy! Stop, please stop!" She laughed out in gasps.

"No," He growled out. Her plea only served to make him tickle more fervorishly. "You cheated, so this is your punishment."

Kagome managed to make an innocent face amidst her laughing. "I d-did not! I was just playing up my speed!" She grunted next when Sephiroth collapsed all of his weight on her. "Sephy! Get off of me!"

"..."

Her eye twitched and sudden adrenaline rushed through her veins, giving her monstrous power. "Raaah!"

Sephiroth's eyes widened into green saucers when he was abruptly pushed off onto his back. … What? He thought dumbly. How did she do that? "Oof!" His breath left him in a rush as Kagome plopped onto his stomach. Her right handed lifted above her face, crystal locked in between the forefinger and thumb.

"Sephy?"

He grunted out a reply to show he was listening.

"Why do you think that boy try to steal my crystal?"

Why indeed did he try to steal it? He thought. They were out in a clearing... a very unlikely place to be robbed. He hadn't been following him- he would've known. There was the possibility that he had one of his own crystals. But how would a kid like him have one?

"... I'm not sure, Kagome," he admitted. He noticed her face fell at his answer, so he quickly explained his theory. "Do you think he had a crystal of his own somehow?"

Kagome rubbed her crystal in thought, "I think you're right. Should we look for him soon?"

"We can do that later. For now, I'm hungry- so let's eat."

She giggled and jumped to her feet. "Alright! Let's go eat some macaroni and cheese!"

Sephiroth chuckled and accepted the hand she offered next. "Macaroni and cheese it is then."

* * *

><p>AN: I have a reason for Sephiroth being OOC! He's only a child, and has Kagome's influence everyday to help his personality change for the better. So yay. But he won't be too terribly OOC. Later on his colder personality will show when dealing with enemies and such.

Please review~ It's nice to get them. I read each and every one. ^^

Thanks for editing fan writer in disguise! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I return a changed writer.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I no own FFVII or InuYasha and anything that entails to them. I only own this little plot, and other things that you'll see later on.

**Tomorrow's Hope**

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>The rustling of bushes was the only warning sign that a monk in purple robes received before a dog-eared male popped out. The newly arrived boy sat down with a thump and adorned a rather vicious looking pout on his grumpy face. The monk patiently waited for his friend to rant soon, knowing him well enough by now to do so.<p>

His companion jumped up abruptly and shouted heatedly, "Why I'm gonna get that stuck-up bastard the next time I so much as see him...!"

The robed boy blinked skeptically as he listened patiently to the rest of his friend's rambling. Must have had a run-in, he thought wisely. "What exactly happened, InuYasha...?" He hesitantly trailed off. A fierce glare from said dog-eared boy made him wish he hadn't said anything.

"A silver-haired douche is what happened!" InuYasha said furiously. "Freakin' almost tore off my arm!"

The monk raised an eyebrow in apprehension. "And who is this... 'silver-haired douche'?"

InuYasha fell silent at his question and stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "Hmph... I dunno. Thought you might know, Miroku. You're practically a know-it-all."

"You need to give me a better description than a silver-haired douche, my friend." Miroku coughed. "Though I appreciate the positive comment."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The dog-eared boy shoved his arms into the sleeves of his fire-rat kariginu and adopted a thoughtful look as he tried to remember what the 'bastard' looked like. "Hm... He's got silver hair, a long face, freaky green eyes, he's tall, and skinny."

Miroku didn't press for more details as he knew his companion's memory wasn't the greatest aspect of him, so he made do with what little he had. "Well... it isn't a lot of information, but it is something to start with. You said he had... freaky green eyes?" At his friend's nod he continued, "So he must have had something done to them... Anything else you can remember?"

"Well, there was one thing..." InuYasha trailed off. "He had a sweater that said 'Shinra' on it."

A lightbulb lit up so bright in the monk's head that he had to wince for a second. "I know who it is now. Ever heard of the greatest military kid prodigy alive who's owned by Shinra?"

"Eh... Nope," the dog-eared male said.

Miroku sighed at his friend's stupidity. _Sometimes... Just... sometimes_, he thought dejectedly.

"It's Sephiroth."

The hairs on the back of Sephiroth's neck stood on end as he experienced the distinct feeling of being watched intently. He snuck a glance behind himself, but saw no one. His eyes narrowed minutely before cautiously continuing on his way back to the Shinra HQ.

InuYasha leaped headfirst into an alley when he saw his target stop walking. He peeped his head out into the open and grew baffled when he saw empty space where Sephiroth had been just a few seconds ago. He glanced ahead in the crowd and then behind himself, but saw no hide nor of him anywhere. "...Where the hell did he go?"

"Right behind you."

InuYasha whipped around, but too late as he was slammed into the concrete siding of the building to his right.

"Why are you following me?"

It didn't sound so much as a question as it did an order. _What a demanding little prick._

"Feh. I don't need to answer to a stuck-up snob like you," InuYasha snarled in his face. Sephiroth narrowed his emerald eyes in irritation.

"I won't ask you again. _Why are you following me._" He hissed out as he gripped the silver-haired boy's red robe tighter.

InuYasha snorted in derision and glared hatefully in defiance. "Like I said before, I ain't answerin' to you!"

Sephiroth merely stared at him frostily in return before dropping him abruptly to the ground. "I see." The half-demon looked back triumphantly. Suddenly his eyes widened in fear as he looked at the Shinra boy's hand. An icy blue glow surrounded it as he reared it back. "You leave me no choice then."

Right as he was about to shoot a rather potent Ice 2 at the annoyance, a familiar cheery voice was heard.

"Hey there, Sephy! Watcha... doin...?" Kagome trailed off as she turned into the alley to see Sephiroth about to freeze the boy from yesterday. The formerly mentioned boy faltered in his attack and leaped gracefully away from latter.

"...Nothing. Let's go." He said as he lead her away from the alley. She peaked back curiously at the paralyzed boy and smiled and waved goodbye.

InuYasha sat dumbfounded and stared back as she turned back around. As they disappeared into the crowd he suddenly remembered why he had been stalking Sephiroth in the first place. He jumped up and shouted into the morning air.

"God dammit... I lost them!"

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, hi! It's been a long time. How have you been? I know I've enjoyed my long hiatus. I'm going to try to get back into the swing of things now. I had already had 3/4 of this chapter written before I finished it today. That was great.

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Leave any opinions, thoughts, questions, concerns, or random thoughts about this story if you please.

See you next chapter!


End file.
